Drowning In You
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Rose feels like she's drowning under the pressure. Due to a bad decision on her father's, part Rose has one year to marry Scorpius Malfoy or else her father kicks the bucket. The choice should be obvious, right? Not! How can she marry someone she doesn't love? She has one year of shool left and going from top student to wife was never in her plans. Rating may change
1. Prologue: The Contract

**Drowning In You**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you might recognize, they belong to JKR._

**Prologue: The Contract**

Ron Weasley was a man with a plan. Well it wasn't a well thought out plan more like a big idea. He wanted to ask his girlfriend Hermione Granger to marry him. They had only began dating about eight months ago but they've know each other for years. Hermione has been in school for the past five months finishing her last year and she wasn't the type of girl who'd jump straight into getting married before she established herself as a prominent business woman; so Ron figured it would be a long engagement.

Ron knew from the moment that he saw Hermione at his brother's wedding that he would never want anyone else. Lavender Brown was a mistake. His crush on Fleur was even worse. Hermione was and would always be the only girl for him. So he worked hard to prove himself to be a stable guy worth marrying.

Ron has two jobs. He works part time at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes helping his brother build back his joke shop empire. Business was definitely picking back up. It had seemed touch and go for a while after the war. Ron's other job is his dream job: an auror for the ministry of magic. After all his school adventures of fighting the dark arts being an auror was surreal. It was like having all your dreams come true. Ron had wanted to be an auror for so many years. However what his dreams didn't see was that being an auror didn't pay much. Ron worked 90 hours weeks not including overtime and yet the local barmaids were making more galleons. The low pay was because when the ministry went to the dark side so did a lot of its money. Sometimes Ron wished Pius Thickness was still alive so Ron could kill him with his bare hands. Ron wasn't the only one with those thoughts either.

100 million galleons went into creating that horrendous statue of a wizarding couple sitting on top of naked and ailing muggles. The thing was horrid and everyone was glad to see the thing fall.

When the war ended Ron, like most people, thought that the world would automatically right itself and go back to being the way it was before the re-rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It didn't go back to the way it was, and it never would.

That brings us back to Ron and his dilemma. He wanted to buy Hermione an engagement ring, a house with a big yard and a picket fence, a muggle car, hell he wanted to buy her the world if she so desired it. But nothing in life was cheap.

Growing up poor, Ron always wanted to change that status and that would start today. Ron couldn't borrow money from any of his brothers. They were all either starting a family or trying to rebuild the world with low paying jobs like he was. He refused to ask his best friend Harry. He was always too embarrassed whenever it came to money around Harry. Plus he didn't want a hand out.. Ron was not a charity case, he's a man with a plan, kinda.

Taking a few steps up the stairs Ron looked around. It was dark, no one was following him, it was safe to proced. He knocked twice on the door tentatively.

The door was opened by a tall man with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing old fashioned robes that screamed Pureblood. Ron had to control the thoughts that went through his head. Mostly they were along the lines of 'what was I thinking' and 'this is such a bad idea.'

Apollo Greengrass stared down at the young man in front of him.

"Auror Weasley, what brings you to my humble abode, not work I presume." Apollo's eyes was watching Ron like a hawk.

Ron would have loved to arrest all of the Slytherin Purebloods, but in this case he couldn't. Apollo was never known to be a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When the dark side took over the ministry Apollo took his wife and fled the country. He couldn't have taken his daughters because it was obligatory for them to attend Hogwarts. Both his daughters kept their heads down at school; one of them was even a Ravenclaw.

Ron did as through of a background check and could find nothing incriminating against Apollo. It went against his nature to even trust a Slytherin but here he was.

"Business, I hope" Ron replied. "A birdie named Verity recommended that I should come here."

"Oh" Apollo said shocked. He took a step back to let Ron in. as he closed the door behind him he continued. "How is Verity doing? I was very disappointed when she stopped working for me to go work for your brother."

Ron held back a snort. Verity was fired, she didn't quit. Not that she minded she said she liked working at the shop better because at least there she wasn't constantly being hit on by an old man.

"Verity is doing fine" Ron said.

They entered a room with a large Victorian desk and three antique chairs. Apollo sat at the chair behind the desk and motioned Ron to have a seat as well.

"How much do you need?"

Ron was startled for a second. He didn't know what he expected, but Apollo being blunt wasn't one of them.

"Um…"

"I'll give you how much ever you want with no compensations on one condition."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "I'm listening." Ron had no idea where this was going and he was really starting to regret ever showing up. He was going to have a long talk with Verity the next time he sees her.

"You have to marry one of my daughters. Daphne is the same age—"

"Nope" Ron cut him off. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I'll just be going now."

As Ron stood up the door shut and an audible click could be heard. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Apollo. There was no way he'd allow himself to be stuck here. He was an auror for crying out loud. He would blow this whole place to smitherings and walkway unscathed.

"Calm down, have a seat, I won't force you to marry my daughters."

Ron slowly went back to his seat but he didn't put his wand away.

"You're dating the muggleborn, I forgot" Apollo said. With a sigh and a wave of his wand two glasses appeared as well as a bottle of firewhiskey. As the drink began pouring itself Apollo continued "I have no sons, I want my family name to live on but with my wife's condition I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Apollo took a sip from his glass and sat the other one in front of Ron. "It's not poisoned."

Ron took a sip, then with a shrug of his shoulders downed the whole shot. He already gotten himself into to this mess, he might as well finish what he started.

"You're going to marry the Granger girl, I take it?"

Ron nodded.

"Figures. Purebloods are thinning out, we're no longer in favor with the ministry after the whole fiasco with Voldemort." Ron couldn't stop himself from twitching. Even though the man was dead hearing the name bought back memories…. "You need money, I have it. You come from a rising family, I come from a falling one. You're making new connections, and I have plenty already. I may even have connections with people who know the locations of some of the people you're hunting down."

"We aren't having problems tracking down certain people" Ron said. It was a lie. While most of the Death Eaters and their followers are in jail or behind bars there are still quite a few who remained elusive. "What's your point?"

"If I give you these people you'll have more free time on your hands. Free time to spend maybe with your young witch friend? You help me out and I'll help you out. I'll still loan you the money of course but my conditions have changed. Your first born daughter has to marry my first born grandson."

Ron picked up his glass that had refilled itself. "If I have any children they won't be pureblood, you okay with that?"

"Times are changing Weasley. There might not be any reputable purebloods left by the time I have grandchildren. This is the deal I'm offering, take it or leave it."

Ron sat back. Damn Slytherins, always trying to make sure they get what they want out of a deal. This is why he doesn't like them in the first place. Hermione would skin him alive if she knew. That is if she even says yes to marrying him. He agrees to this and he could kiss Hermione goodbye. She'd never stand for anything like this. He claims to know death eater locations, to have all of them locked away would be…damn him for even considering this.

Taking the rest of the shot Ron thought, wait, Weasley's are known for having male children. Female Weasleys are rare. Ginny was the first in seven generations. What were the odds of him having a daughter? Could he really make this deal without repercussions?

Apollo saw the acquiescence in Ron's eyes.

"ANYA!"

A small house elf appeared. "Master Greengrass" she said with a bow.

"Were you listening at the door?"

"Yes Master" Anya said still bowing.

"Draw up a contract based on the conditions we've laid out."

With one more 'Yes Master" Anya disappeared. Five minutes later she was back with a foot long scroll.

Apollo pulled a big red quill from one of his desk drawers. After reading the terms and nodding he signed his name at the bottom. "Your daughter will have a year after her seventeenth birthday to marry my oldest male grandchild, no matter his age. You can read it over yourself but you have to sign with this."

"That's a blood quill" Ron said looking at the words on Apollo's hand.

"Yes, this is also a blood contract."

Ron gulped. After a minute he reached for the contract and read the terms. Hesitantly Ron signed his name at the bottom thinking that all he had to do was never have a daughter.

* * *

_AN: I know Ron is OOC in this chapter, but I really wanted to do this story and I need him to be a little OOC. I've had this story stuck in my head for weeks so I decided to publish the prologue to see if it gets any hits._


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Seventeenth

**Drowning In You**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you might recognize, they belong to super genius JKR. **_

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. You guys made me so nervous I went and re-wrote the next three chapters (that's why updates took so long). Hopefully you'll like it. _

**Chapter One: Happy Seventeenth**

Rose Weasley woke up with a smile on her face. Today is her seventeenth birthday and she is legally an adult. Of course she still had one more year of school before she could graduate, get a job and move out of her parents' house but none of that is important right now. Rose pulled her wand from under her pillow and began pointing it at random things, saying random spells.

The wireless came on and began playing music by her favorite band, Phoenix Tears. Her dresser was levitated off the floor and all of the products on her vanity were tap dancing along to the music. The posters on the wall were changing colors and the lamp on her desk was flashing like strobe lights.

Rose got out of bed. With a simple flick of her wand it began to make itself. Dancing and singing in her boxers and a tank top Rose thought this is what it's like to be free. Finally! School ended for the summer last week, meaning Rose had the whole summer to do whatever she wants. With another flick of her wand every dress she owned flew out of her closet and presented themselves for inspection.

Rose isn't a girly girl. She tended to save dresses for special occasions, and what can be more special than her seventeenth birthday? There were seven dresses in front of her. A spicy red number she got from her cousin Lily on Christmas. It was more of a going-clubbing dress so Rose tossed it on the bed to start off her discard pile. Two of the dresses were gowns and way too formal so she put them in the discard pile as well. Most of her dresses were either blue (to match her eyes) or green because really, what other color could match her hair? The only dress that wasn't green or blue caught her eye. It was an Easter gift from her Aunt Ginny. The dress is a pretty champagne color, came just above the knees, flairs out from the waste, has a stylish bow, and it was backless. It was perfect, girly but not overly so.

Rose held the dress against her body and imagined the way she would move in it.

Suddenly her door opened and standing there was her younger brother who looked like he could use a couple more hours of sleep.

"What are you doing in my room, Hugo?" Rose demanded. He knew he wasn't allowed in her room every since he was six and he beheaded all of her Harpies dolls.

"Why did you decide to wake the whole neighborhood this morning with your gaudy music?" Hugo asked rubbing his eye.

Rose looked out her window and saw that the sun was barely rising.

"Oops" Rose turned off her radio.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hugo asked.

"I always wake up early. There is no point to sleeping in all day" Rose said with a shrug of her shoulder and she began to put dresses back into her closet.

"It's the summer, you're supposed to sleep in" Hugo said.

"Well have fun sleeping in little brother" Rose said as she tried to push him out of her room.

"Okay, I'm going. By the way, happy birthday."

Rose hugged her brother for being the first to say it, and then she shut the door.

Rose tied her tangle of curls back and put on her favorite jogging suit. She grabbed her iPod and headed out the door. The device didn't work in the house, too much magic and it was impossible to get any wizarding music on it but whenever Rose was going on her morning jog at home she always had it with her.

Rose jogged two and a half miles to the Potter residence. The wards accepted her and she let herself into the house.

"Hi Uncle Harry" she said as she entered the kitchen.

Harry Potter was standing over the stove monitoring breakfast that was cooking itself.

"This is early, even by your standards" Harry said with a grin. He loaded up a plate with bacon and eggs and handed it over.

"It's never too early to start your day" Rose said as she ate.

"Don't I know it" Harry muttered. "Happy birthday, do you want your gift now or later?"

"Later, at the party."

"Happy birthday!" Rose was hugged from behind by her favorite aunt, Ginny.

"Thank you, both of you" Rose said as Ginny joined her at the table.

"I remember when I turned seventeen the first thing I did was silencing charm, I wanted to spend a few hours a lone with your uncle" Ginny said with a wink.

Rose fake gagged and rolled her eyes. "Too much information."

Harry smiled and with a wink he added "Too bad she forgot to lock the door. Bill came in to give her a present and he damn near kill me."

"We weren't even doing anything."

Like Rose would believe that. Those too barely kept their hands off each other even though they've been married for years.

"Thanks for breakfast and the disturbing mental images. I have to get ready for my party." She kissed them both on their cheeks before leaving the house and apparating home.

She was glad she didn't have to use the floo anymore. It was always a hassle getting ash out of her hair.

She had apparated directly into her bedroom. She grabbed fresh pair of undergarments and headed for the bathroom. In the hallway she ran into her mom.

"Happy birthday Rosie."

Her mom engulfed her in a breath stealing hug.

"Thanks"

"Oh my little girl is all grown up." Hermione dabbed at the corner of her eyes where she was starting to tear up.

"Oh don't cry mom" Rose said. She knew if her mom cried she would cry too. "It's not like I'm running away and you'll never see me again."

"You're right. It's just that you're growing up so fast." Hermione wiped away the last of her tears. "I hope you didn't eat too much at your aunt and uncle's"

"I saved room for my birthday breakfast. I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be down in a little while."

Rose took a long shower and washed her hair. She had to stick a lot of potion in her hair to make it stay straight. She put on her undergarment and a robe and went back to her room. She turned on her radio making sure that she turned the volume way down. She sat in front of her vanity and began painting her nails. She started with her toes. Since the dress was champagne she decided to go with a pale gold color.

She got dressed and slipped on a pair of low heeled shoes. She brushed her hair into a side ponytail slipping a lot of Sleekeazy into it. Then she re-curled her hair making sure every curl would be perfect. Lastly she cast a charm to make sure that the curls wouldn't lose their bounce.

Rose put on a pair of gold dangly earrings and an anklet on her right foot. She glanced at herself in the mirror making sure she didn't appear to be too over done. It wasn't even noon yet and the party wouldn't start until 4.

Feeling a little restless Rose began helping her mom with decorations. Rose was filled with nervous excitement. She hadn't had a real birthday party since she was eleven. Since there were so many people coming the party is going to be outdoors. The would be seventeen Weasleys, five Potters, 3 Lupins and that was just her family members. All of Rose's cousins invited their friends, with her friends included that basically meant everyone in Gryffindor 14 and older would be in attendance, a few people from other houses might show up. A sound barrier was put up around the house to keep the noise from alarming their neighbors and causing them to call the police.

* * *

Since the Potters were the closest it was only natural that they would show up first. Rose eyed the long rectangle box Harry Potter put on the gift table. She couldn't help but wonder if it was the new Thunderbolt Xtremee broom that literally just came out.

"You are so lucky" Lily Potter said as she hugged her. "I wish I was seventeen and could do magic whenever I want."

When Rose saw that Lily was really pouting she had to laugh. "You always use your magic whenever you want."

"Yes, but dad always gives me this stern looks and his eyebrows get all scrunched up and mum always threatens to take my wand for the summer if I can't stop jinxing my brothers. As if it's my fault they annoy me. It's totally unfair. It sucks more because I'm the only person in the house who isn't of age."

"Don't worry, in two years you'll be seventeen too and you'll pay your brothers back for all the torture they put you too. I know I made Fred rue the day he was ever an arse to me when I turned seventeen" Rose's favorite female cousin Roxy said as she walked up to the duo.

Rose gave Roxy a hug as they shared greetings. Roxy turned seventeen a few months ago and like Rose she is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I am so starving" Roxy said as she put an arm around each cousin. "Let's hunt up some food before everyone gets here and eat it all up."

As the girls got caught up on their past week more people began to show up.

Rose was talking to a couple of her Gryffindor dormmates when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy standing there with a small box in his hand.

"Happy Birthday" he said coyly.

Rose was surprised she didn't really talk to him, she only thought of him as Al's best friend.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything" Rose said taking the box.

"Didn't I?" Scorpius muttered with a frown.

Before Rose could ask what he meant she was suddenly tackled by one of her friends, Amerie.

"Happy birthday Rose. You look absolutely fabulous. I think this is the first time I've seen you in a dress" Amerie gasped, "You're wearing heels. I don't believe this. I have to get a picture."

Amerie always talked a mile a minute so while she was distracted looking for her camera Rose looked up only to see that Scorpius was gone. She shrugged it off.

There was a bright flash of light and Rose had to take a step back so she wouldn't be caught up in the fumes from the camera.

"It's a good thing you bought your camera, I think Noel Woods is here" Rose said.

Amerie's brown eyes got impossibly bigger. "Seriously? Noel Woods here?"

"James made the reserve team, I believe he bought a couple of his team mates" Rose said. She knew how much her friend was in love with Noel Woods, there was a giant poster of him above her bed at Hogwarts.

"You are so lucky, your family knows a lot of famous people. I think I saw the minister when I flooed in. I'm going to go take some more pictures and we'll have girl talk and catch up later, okay."

"Okay" Rose said.

Girl talk. There was something she was unfamiliar with. Sure she talked with her female cousins but it was usually about Quidditch or school. Girl talk is a foreign topic. Dismissing that thought Rose went and put Scorpius' present on the table with the rest. The party only started an hour and a half ago and the table was already full.

"Rosie!"

Rose couldn't take two steps without being hugged, or called, or talked to. It was one of the rare times she actually liked being in the center of attention.

It was her cousin James who called her, and impossibly he looked taller than he was the last time she saw him just a week ago.

"Mr. Superstar. I don't think anyone has ever been scouted and joined a team faster than you" Rose said as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday" James hugged her back. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's my birthday" she said as if it were obvious.

"I don't wear dresses on my birthday" James said causing Rose to roll her eyes. "I'm getting a game set up so change into some real clothes so you can play."

"I don't know"

"What, are you trying to say you don't want to play Quidditch anymore? I better tell Professor Longbottom that I change my request for captain than"

Rose took a moment for that to sink in. "You nominated me for captain? Are you serious?" she was happy, she always wanted to be captain but there was always someone older who played better.

"Of course, who else would I pick?"

"Roxy"

James leaned down and whispered "Don't tell her, but I think you're a better flier."

Rose smiled. James was a hard captain, he rarely gave compliments to anyone.

Rose found Roxy talking to Al, Scorpius, Drake, and Boris. The four boys are in Slytherin and two of them are on the Quidditch team. That explained why Roxy was currently arguing about who had the best team in the school.

"We just won the cup!" Roxy said getting exasperated.

"But you're losing James, your team is crap without him" Drake said.

"Hey I resent that statement' Rose said as she walked up. "But there is an easier way to settle this. James is putting together a couple of teams"

"Count me in" Drake said, I knew I should've bought my broom"

"We have extras" Rose offered.

Drake scoffed and said something about sabotage. Rose rolled her eyes. She and Roxy went up to her room so they could change into a pair of pants.

Riding a broom in a dress isn't impossible it's just not as comfortable. Most of the players wear shorts under their robes anyway.

* * *

Team one consisted of Rose, Roxy, James, Noel Woods, Fred, Jason Wright another pro, and Duke Thomas. Team two consisted of Drake and Boris who are on the Slytherin team, Al, Ian Chambers, Mason Porter one of James' friends, Xavier Reyes and Myra Knight. They played with a real quaffle but they had to use substitutes for snitches and bludgers.

Rose would never openly admit it but there was nothing she liked more than flying. There is nothing like the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair when your high in the sky and have people chasing after you trying to get the ball, that you're holding. When she was younger all she wanted to do was play Quidditch. But now, it just seems like a dream. Academics became her number one and playing sports just became her hobby. Rose has a quick mind and photographic memory, her brain was literally too smart to be wasted. So Rose would settle for a desk job. Something at the ministry where she would help people making the world a better place, because really that's what life is all about.

"Oi! Rosie are you going to just sit there or score?" James called.

She was lost in her thoughts and forgot she was playing. That's not something that happens often. Rose threw the ball towards the makeshift hoop.

Boris reached out and missed.

Rose cheered as she made the shot. With that the score stood at 70-60.

The game got more fast paced and more serious as more people stopped what they were doing to watch. Hermione was a bit upset because she had organized games set up for everyone to do during this time but everyone seemed focused on the game. Not that Hermione could complain she loved the look on her daughter's face as she flew through the air.

Unfortunately the sky was getting darker and it was time to end the game. Hermione cast sonorous on herself "Okay everybody it's time to wrap up the game dinner is ready!"

"What? But they're up by ten!" James shouted back.

* * *

Things were a bit loud and rowdy as everyone ate and chattered. Rose was comfortable with all the noise she was used to big family gatherings. Finally it was time for cake. Grandmum Molly Weasley had outdone herself yet again. The cake was a giant red rose that had to be at least three feet wide, it had sugar spun petals that opened up and the center of course was gold; it was always Gryffindor with her family.

"That looks better than the cake I had last year" Lily muttered shocked.

Rose didn't know about that. Lily's last cake was a five tire princess castle.

Rose mouthed "Thank you" to her gran as the cake reached the center of the table.

There were seventeen sparkly candles at the end of each rose petal. Naturally she blushed, as red as the cake, as all attention was focused on her as everyone sang happy birthday.

When the song ended Rose glared at her cousins Fred and James as a warning. Ir would be the perfect time for them to pull a prank. Both cousins held their hands up like they were innocent but Rose wasn't fooled. She had her wand in her pocket and was ready to curse them if need be.

Just as she leaned in to blow out the candles there was a light pop and a scroll appeared before her. Rose had to reach out and quickly grab it to keep it from falling onto the cake.

"What's this?" she asked looking directly at James and Fred.  
"We have no idea" Fred said.

"We swear" James added.

Rose broke the formal looking seal and unrolled the parchment.

Everyone watched on as Rose frowned, frowned some more, eyes went big, face turn red….Finally Lily Potter couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What it is?" Lily asked.

"Some sort of marriage contract. But it has to be a joke" Rose muttered.

Whispers broke out and Hermione Weasley rushed forward to read the paper.

"It's nothing serious mum, it has to be a joke" Rose said as her mum read over the paper.

"It's not a joke. This is an official ministry document. Rose you're engaged."

"What?!"

That's when the cake exploded.


	3. Chapter 2: An Impromtu Sleepover

**Drowning In You**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you might recognize, they belong to super awesome JKR. **_

**Chapter 2: An Impromptu Sleepover **

The party ended in chaos. Parents were going off on James and Fred for blowing up the cake. Surprisingly Hugo had a hand in it as well. Hermione and Ron seemed to be in their own little world as they whispered shouts at each other. Everyone seemed to be talking about who the mysterious person Rose was 'engaged ' to was.

Percy Weasley and his family were the first to go, but soon after other people began to leave as well. Ginny Potter volunteered her family to help cleanup and suggested that Hermione and Ron go inside to discuss their problems. Naturally Rose wanted to know what was going on so she followed her parents and Harry inside while Ginny monitored James, Al, and Hugo cleaning up outside. Lily had went to sleep in Rose's room claiming to be too tired to help out.

Rose wasn't fooled she knew that Lily just didn't want to clean and she was waiting upstairs probably with a set of extendable ears so she could know everything that was going on.

When Rose walked into the living room her parents were standing in front of the lit fireplace still arguing.

Rose had to clear her throat to stop/

"Would either of you care to explain?"

Her parents looked at each other before looking away like little children.

It was Harry who was standing silently in a corner who spoke up "Why don't you have a seat?"

Not seeing how that would help, Rose sat down anyway. Her parents followed suit sitting on the couch opposite her and Harry sat down next to her.

"Well?"

"According to this contract the first born daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger is to wed the eldest male heir to the Greengrass line within a year after her seventeen birthday" Harry explained.

Rose had read that much for herself.

"Who made the contract?" she asked.

"I did" her father spoke up.

Rose's eyes shot over to her overprotective, loving, silly, brave father who never failed her and all she could say was "Why" as her eyes watered. Why would her father make a contract like that? He seemed to always want to keep her away from boys. He gave any guy who wasn't a family member who so much as looks her way the evil eye.

"It was before you were born" Ron started.

"And you thought it was okay to just sign my life away and did you agree with this?" the last part was aimed towards her mother.

"No. Trust me, I didn't know" Hermione said her voice full of spite.

Ron flinched at his wife's voice. "I was drunk and stupid and I made a deal with Apollo. I never thought it would come back up. I…at the time it was rare for Weasleys to have girls. It took mum seven tries to get it right, I figured it would be the same for me and the contract would be null…."

Rose scoffed. Was he serious? Now there are more female Weasleys than male ones.

"And what did you trade me for?" Rose asked more steel in her voice.

Ron hesitated looking torn. Rose knew this was going to be bad.

"Death eater locations"

Harry's eyes narrowed and Hermione looked indignant.

"Death eater locations" Rose repeated. Sign away your daughter's life for death eater locations? That doesn't sound right.

"And" Ron let out an shaggy breath and muttered something else.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Do you want to repeat that?" Hermione said. Her hands on her hips meant that she did hear she just didn't believe.

"About ten thousand galleons" Ron muttered again, this time Rose heard it.

She gasped, tears that had been threatening to fall finally sliding down her cheeks. "You sold me for money!" Rose stood up, hands balled in fist. She was beyond disbelief at this point.

"Rosie" Ron said getting up to go to his daughter.

"DON'T" Rose pushed him away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU SOLD ME TO A MAN LIKE A COMMON WHORE. I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST MARRY SOME GUY AND BE HIS BROOD WHORE BECAUSE YOU WANTED MONEY?! I SURE HOPE YOU SPENT IT WELL"

And with that Rose marched off stomping her way to her room ignoring the pleas of her father. She slammed her bedroom door as loud as she could.

She had forgotten that Lily was up there but she was surprised at what she saw.

Lily, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, and Amerie were all in pajamas waiting for her.

"Hope you don't mind that we borrowed your pajamas" Lily spoke up.

"But I did promise you girl talk" Amerie added.

"And form the way you were shouting downstairs we take it you could really use some girl talk" Roxy added.

"Thank you" Rose muttered and she hugged the closest person to her. She was so touched that her friends snuck back to cheer her up. It was exactly what she needed.

* * *

As Rose went into the bathroom to change into a large Harpies' jersey the girls began making changes to the room to accommodate seven people.

As Roxy charmed the bed to make it big enough to fit seven people she said "If she doesn't want to talk about it don't bring it up. I'm sure she's still pretty upset and probably confused."

"I'll be right back" Lily said as she exited the room and headed towards the kitchen for snacks. She wasn't surprised to see her aunt sitting in the living room surrounded by a pile of books with a glass of cold cocoa and a feeble fire in the fireplace.

"Hey" Lily said softly.

Hermione looked up. Her eyes were nearly as red as Roses'. "Oh Lily, you're awake. You're mother just left."

"I hope you don't mind if I spend the night. I figure Rose could use the company" Lily said.

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome here anytime sweetheart."

"Thank you." Lily went over hand hugged her aunt. "Everything will be okay in the end" she whispered.

"I sure hope so" Hermione whispered.

Lily had been to the Weasley's house often enough to know where her uncle Ron hid all of the good snacks. She figured since Rose was already mad at him it wouldn't be bad to raid his hidden stash.

Rose stood outside of her bedroom. She knew there was a high chance that her friends would want to talk about what happened. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Noel has a girlfriend, he was not hitting on you" Rose could hear Molly tell Amerie.

"All celebrity relationships are fake" Amerie said back.

Rose couldn't help but smile to herself. It would be like any other night in the Gryffindor Tower only with a bonus of added people.

"We aren't going to bite" Lily said from behind her.

Rose turned around to see Lily carrying more snacks than she could handle. Rose held ease her load. "Do we really need all this?"

"What better way to end the night than in a sugar comma?" Lily asked.

As they entered the room Rose couldn't help but to think of how strong Lily was. From the outside most people see a spoiled little rich girl who gets whatever she wants. While she might have red hair and brown eyes like her mum, Lily is a lot like her father. She's not a big fan of attention. She's smart though. She knows most people will judge her by her looks so she takes advantage of it. Lily said the sorting hat considered putting her in Slytherin with her brother Al.

"What took you so long?" Roxy asked as she helped herself to a chocolate frog.

"I had to wash the cake out of my hair" Rose explained.

"I can't believe your cousins blew up your cake, it was so pretty" Amerie said.

"I expect they'll be degnoming nan's garden all summer long for running her cake" Molly said.

"Like that's enough, I say we plot our own revenge" Roxy said.

"It'll start another prank war" Lucy said in her quiet way.

While Molly and Lucy were identical twins they are very different. Both strawberry blonde with green eyes and big dimples, Molly is more outspoken and Lucy is the shy and rarely speaks.

"What prank war?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I forgot it was the year before you came to Hogwarts" Roxy said. "It all started when James and Fred pulled a prank on one of the Slytherins I forget who"

"Scorpius" Molly interjected.

"Was it Malfoy? I thought it was that scrawny blonde git?"

"Scorpius used to be short" Rose said, "Just like Al. I think the prank was meant for Al but Scorpius got caught up instead."

"So then Al and Malfoy retaliated…are you sure it was Malfoy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, so Al sent James a package and when it opened it a bunch of pink feathers popped out and started attaching themselves to James. They stuck to him for a while."

"So naturally James got mad and turned their hair this weird bright orange color. And naturally being James it just had to get more people than it was supposed to. All the second year Slytherins were walking around looking like Chudley Cannons fans."

"McGonagall didn't interfere?" Lily asked.

"She couldn't prove it was James" Roxy shrugged.

"Al enlisted my help and I helped him and some friends sneak into the Gryffindor tower" Rose said with a smile.

"I knew it was you" Roxy said.

"They put snakes in all of the third year boy's closet so when they went to get dressed in the morning they freaked out."

"We could hear them screaming from our dorms" Molly added.

"James fears snakes" Lily added imagining it.

"That's what made it so funny" Roxy added.

"Somehow it spread" Rose said. "After a few weeks everyone was pranking someone else. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws got involved. It didn't end until around Valentine's day when someone snuck down into the kitchens and put veritaserum in all of the drink."

"Oh dear"

"Oh dear, is right" Amerie said. "You know how embarrassing it was when I couldn't stop spilling my secrets? I ended up telling Trent Greene that I was spying on him in the prefect's bathroom and he had the passwords changed."

"Why were you spying on Trent Greene of all people?" Molly asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Amerie said. "I had overheard the prefects talking and I got the password to their bath. I decided to go take a bath one night and he was already there. He didn't notice me at first so I watched for a bit."

"You are such a perv" Molly said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am not! It was an accident" Amerie exclaimed her cheeks getting red. Amerie might be bold and loud but it wasn't hard to make her blush. Her perfectly curled blonde hair, red cheeks, and big brown eyes made her look like a porcelain doll.

"Basically with everyone's secrets out in the open problems arose and fights broke out. James got two months worth of detention and your mother sent a howler" Rose whispered to Lily. "I would've felt bad for him if I hadn't admitted to Harry Goldstein that I had a crush on him, under the effects of the truth potion."

"I forgot you used to have a crush on the Harry, he was head boy that year. Then the next year you had a crush on Nick Collins. What is it with you and head boys?" Roxy teased.

"I did not have a crush on Nick Collins" Rose protested.

"In your fifth year you did go out with Mark Phelps who was head boy then" Lily pointed out.

"We went on one date, and I didn't like him which is why we didn't go on a second one" Rose said.

"I wonder who'll be head boy this year" Lucy mused. She had made head girl last year.

"Probably Al, teachers love him" Rose suggested with a shrug. She couldn't believe the silly crushes she had when she was little.

"I don't think so. He did seem glad when he wasn't made prefect" Lily said.

"Yeah but he's the Slytherin Quidditch captain, sometimes they make head boy" Molly pointed out.

"Luke Samuels in Ravenclaw is pretty good. He made a decent prefect at least" Lucy said.

"But he's ugly. We can't have an ugly head boy" Amerie said.

"Maybe it'll be Scor" Lily suggested.

Roxy snickered. "Still have a crush on Malfoy?"

"No!"

Everyone looked at her disbelieving.

"What I got over my crush on him ages ago. I mean seriously how cliché would I be if I dated my brother's best friend."

"Your father married his best friend's little sister" Roxy pointed out.

"That's different!"

"Sure it is."

Rose decided that she liked having girl time after all. After hours of eating sweets and talking about boys they all eventually fell asleep all of the day's problems behind them.

* * *

_AN: Most of this chapter was just a filler to add a little character description of the main girls._


	4. Chapter 3: Apollo's Heir

**Drowning In You**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you might recognize, they belong to super awesome JKR. **_

**Chapter 3: Apollo's Heir**

Rose skimmed through pages of her book feeling more and more frustrated with each page. She was that the Wizard's Public Library in London doing research on marriage contracts. It wasn't just the fact that it was a contract that was making it difficult to break. The fact that it was signed in blood makes it a blood contract and those are damn near impossible to break. Damn near because someone actually did break a blood contract once. Her name was Marie Potter and in 1921 instead of marring Orion Black III she committed suicide.

Suicide wasn't an option for Rose. She couldn't even think of something like that.

"Here you are!"

Rose snapped her head up at the sound of her brother's voice. "Hugo, we're in the library, don't yell."

"Whatever" Hugo said rolling his eyes. He recently developed an attitude with Rose because he blames the whole situation on her. Their parents hadn't spoken in weeks. Hugo didn't see a problem with Rose marrying a random guy if it kept their dad from dying.

Rose read over the contract herself and the more she read the more she wondered if her father read the whole thing before signing. It was obviously biased in Greengrass's favor.

The bride has a year to marry the groom after her seventeenth birthday. The bride must come to her wedding bed pure in all ways. The father of the bride must provide an heiress within ten years of making the contract. Ron obviously hadn't read that part.

For the past two weeks Ron, Hermione, and Rose had been doing all the research they could. They were all coming up blank and Rose was starting to think it was time for a change in strategy.

"You were looking for me?" Rose asked as she closed the book she was currently reading.

"Mum is looking for you." Without another word he turned and walked away.

Rose let out a sigh. She remembered when her brother used to be cute instead of a nuisance. Closing all of the books she had opened she picked them up and placed them in a cart.

When she finished clearing up her study area she apparated home.

"Mum, I'm home, any luck?" Rose asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, Sweetie" Hermione said. "Can you set the table?"

"Sure."

Rose set the table and got ready for another awkward dinner.

As dinner progressed the only sound was the clinking of forks on plates.

"So Hugo, how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Crappy, how was yours?" Hugo replied.

"Don't sass talk your mother" Ron said.

"Fine then" Hugo said tossing down his fork. "My day was just prefect. My parents ignored each other all day. My sister locked herself in a library all day, and now I'm trying to eat my dinner in peace with three people who won't speak to each other." Hugo wiped his mouth with a napkin before getting up and asking to be excused.

"I think I'll be excused as well" Rose said. Copying her brother she wiped her mouth and got up from the table.

The next morning during her daily run Rose came up with a new idea. Instead of going through the law books and old case files she should go straight to the source. If only she knew where the source lived.

Rose knew that she would be expected to wear robes when she went to the ministry so she put on a smile light set of black robes. The robes were silk and one of her more fancier kinds, but that was for the stop she would make after she went to the ministry.

She flooed to the Ministry of Magic. She made sure to say hi to everyone she ran across. A lot of people seemed to recognize her from the summers she would come in and work as an intern or the times she would bring in lunch to her dad and uncle.

Rose was in the lift going down when the Minister of Magic himself got onto the lift.

"Hey Rose, here to see your dad?"

"My dad is here?" Rose asked puzzled. She hadn't seen anyone when she got up and she didn't stick around for breakfast either.

"Emergency down in Bristol last night. Not to worry your dad and uncle got out in once piece. I'm sure he'll be home once he fills out his paper work" the minister said.

"Dad always forgets his paperwork" Rose said with a smile. She remembered last summer when he tried to pay her to do all of his write ups. The smile melted off her face when she remembered that she was mad at him. "Well this is my floor. See you later Minister Shaklebot."

Rose stepped out onto the transportation floor. She walked past the broomstick regulation office and past the portkey request office and headed straight to the back where the Floo department was.

"Rose Weasley"

Rose was surprised to see someone she recognized working here. "Danielle Frost, do you work here?" Rose asked as she gave the girl a hug.

Danielle was a Ravenclaw two years above her who was good friends with Rose's cousin Dominique.

"For just over a year. It's a bit of a bore but we get some interesting request sometimes" Danielle said with a shrug.

"Maybe you could help me out. I'm trying to visit a friend but I don't know where he lives. Can you look up an address for me?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I can connect you to the floo here if you want to go there directly."

"Oh, I'm willing to apparate. I would be more polite since I didn't warn him I was coming."

"Okay, so who are you going to see?"

"Apollo Greengrass."

There were anti-apparation wards around the house, but that was only to be expected. She looked up at the so called manor. She had no idea who Apollo was kidding, that was no manor it was a full on mansion. The grass went for miles and miles. It was perhaps the biggest house Rose had ever laid her eyes upon. It made her feel intimidated. She was suddenly nervous but it was too late to turn back now.

Rose grabbed the serpentine knocker and knocked twice.

To her surprise a tall man in red silk robes answered the door. He was wearing small rectangle glasses that he pushed down as he looked Rose up and down.

"Rose Weasley, all grown up. It's a surprise to see you here, come on in" the man Rose assumed was Apollo said as he stepped aside and let her into the house.

Rose followed him into the house as he continued on "I assume you're here to see my grandson."

Rose frowned as he led her into a nicely furnished sitting room. The couches were a nice ivory color with gold emphasis and the table itself was a very intricate gold design. The back wall was made out of glass and Rose could see a fountain not too far away.

"Um, no, I'm not here to see your grandson. He's here?" Rose asked nervously looking around. She hadn't expected to actually meet the guy she was supposed to marry.

"Yes he is, please have a seat" Apollo motioned to the love seat across from himself. "ANYA!"

A tiny elf popped up. Rose's eyes bulged. She had never seen a house elf before. This one looked exactly as her mother described them; big eyes and long ears.

"Master Greengrass" the house elf said as she took a bow.

"Please bring a tray of tea and biscuits for our guest here and tell my grandson that he has a visitor" Mr. Greengrass ordered and with a wave of his hand the elf disappeared

"You didn't have to do that Mr. Greengrass" Rose said. She knew the back of her neck was heated with embarrassment and she wished she picked a better day to come. "Like I said, I came to speak with you."

"Then by all means, speak away."

"I want you to null the contract you have with my father" Rose said seriously. She was trying hard to come off direct but Mr. Greengrass didn't seem like a guy who was easily moved.

Apollo tutted her. "Do you not like my grandson? He seems to have nothing but nice things to say about you."

"I don't know your grandson" Rose said.

"Actually you do" a voice from the doorway called.

Rose's heart stopped then picked up speed double time. She knew that voice.

"Ah, Scorpius you finally decided to join us."

"Rose, I'm surprised to see you here" Scorpius said as he came into view.

He was nowhere near as surprised as she was. So many things were running through her mind but the one thing that stood out over and over again was 'I'm supposed to marry Scorpius Malfoy?!'

"Ah, Anya you're back. Excellent timing" Mr. Greengrass said.

The house elf placed a tray of biscuits, fruit, and tea on the table and bowed before disapparating away.

"Scorpius sit down next to your fiancée."

Rose's breath hitched a little. "Mr. Greengrass"

"Please, call me Apollo."

"Mr. Apollo" Rose said, "I have no idea what my father was thinking when he signed that contract. I'm assuming he was drunk"

"He seemed perfectly sober to me"

"That is not the point" Rose said trying to keep the heat out of her voice.

"Do you have something against my grandson?"

"What? No?" Rose flushed and threw a side glance at Scoprius who seemed to be more silent than usual.

"Good. You're a beautiful girl, and my grandson is quite the catch. I'm sure you'll make beautiful babies."

Now Rose wasn't the only one turning red.

"Grandfather"

"Too soon? Teenagers nowadays are so soft. I have some business to attend to in Budepest. Scorpius entertain our guest. Rose, your welcome to visit whenever you wish. ANYA!"

The house elf appeared.

"Prepare my traveling cloak for me."

Apollo left, making rose feel even more awkward. This so wasn't going how she envisioned it in her head.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Scorpius stood up and said "It's hot in here. Let's take a walk outside."

Rose eyed the hand he was holding out for her for a second before she took it and let him help her up. They walked out the glass doors. Rose got a closer look at the fountain and was surprised to see that the center piece was two dancing nymphs. They didn't say anything while they walked and Rose was a little confused on why he hadn't given her back her hand yet.

Finally breaking the silence Rose asked "How long?"

"How long what?" Scorpius asked.

"How long did you know about….this? Us?" she couldn't look at him as she asked and she really wanted her hand back. She was afraid her hands might start sweating since she was so nervous, it was bad enough she was already as red as her hair from blushing.

"A few years"

Rose paused, causing Scorpius to come to a halt too. "You never said anything."

Scorpius shrugged. "You're a hard person to get to know."

Okay sure the two of them had never been real friendly, but it's not like she was unsociable. In their first year Rose was a little resentful of Scorpius. Al was her best friend but when he got sorted in Slytherin it seemed like Al was always ditching her for Scorpius. It was a little childish but she was eleven. She got over her childish envy pretty quickly but she never became friends with Scorpius. They knew each other, went on patrols together sometimes as prefects but that was about it.

"I tried to ask you out before."

Rose was shocked. "When?"

"Last Valentine's day" Scorpius said.

Rose thought back. She did remember him acting weird. "You asked me if I could help you pick out a birthday gift for Al. We went to Honeydukes and picked up some chocolates. We barely spent 10 minutes together; I don't think I'd call it a date." She whispered the last part.

"And again, I say, you're a hard person to talk to. That wasn't even the first time I tried."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I didn't know you didn't know at first" Scorpius frowned, "If that makes sense."

"It does"

"So I wanted us to actually know each other before….you know."

"Yeah, I know." Rose went back to looking at the scenery as they walked. She was a lot less nervous now, but that didn't change anything. Did it?

"Can you honestly see it?" When Scorpius didn't respond she continued. "Us getting married. Can you see it?"

"Yes" Scorpius answered after a pause.

"We barely know each other and we're so young" Rose pointed out.

"There will be time to get to know each other" Scorpius shrugged.

"Okay honestly" Rose pulled Scorpius to a stop, again. "Tell me you honestly don't have a problem with your grandfather choosing who you're supposed to marry before you're even born."

Scorpius sighed. "My parents had an arranged marriage. They're happy and good for each other. My aunt had an arragned marriage and it worked out for her as well. Even my grandfather. Arrange marriage for purebloods is quite common. The way I see it is Fate knows what's best for us, there's no point in interfering."

Fate? She would be messing with Fate if she found a way out of it? "I'm sorry" Rose said, "I just don't see it that way. I've been here longer than I thought I would be I really should get home before my parents start to wonder."

"Okay, I'll walk you out" Scorpius said.

When they got to the door Scorpius let go of Rose's hand to scratch his head. Rose could tell he wanted to say something so she waited. She had to admit it to herself that he wasn't bad looking. He even looked cute, nervous like this.

"I'm going to be here all week. My parents are vacationing in Morocco. So you can come by any time or maybe you could write me?"

"Sure, we could write each other" Rose said. She didn't know if she would come back in all honesty Apollo intimidated the crap out of her and she didn't want to see him again anytime soon. As far as visiting him at Malfoy Manor, her father always described the place as hell on earth; it wasn't a place she saw herself going anytime soon.

"Bye"

As she started to disapparate away Rose could hear him say "Open your birthday present from me."

It was only when her feet were on solid ground at her house that she realized she hadn't opened any of her birthday presents.

_AN: Srry if this chapter seems a little rushed. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story!_


	5. Chapter 4: Time to Think

**Drowning In You**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you might recognize, they belong to super awesome JKR. **_

**Chapter 4: Time to think**

Rose sat cross legged on her bed staring at the pile of presents she hadn't bothered to open on her birthday. They were taking up a lot of space in her room and she was surprised she hadn't remembered them before. Now there was an intriguing sense to them. On one level she wanted to know what Scorpius bought for her. On the other hand she didn't want to know.

Figuring she might as well get it over with she began summoning the presents towards her. She knew what she was getting from her parents. It's customary for a witch to get a pendent necklace on their seventeenth birthday. The one her parents chose for her was beautiful. It was a platinum rose with tiny birthstones in it. She stared at the necklace for a moment before putting it on. She wasn't much for jewelry but she could see herself wearing it all the time. She also got the Thunderbolt Xtreeme from Ginny and Harry. Bill and Fleur sent her perfume. Some of her cousins sent candy. But mostly she got books and clothes. Her uncle Percy sent her a book called _From Prefect to Minister_. That was overly ambitious even for her. But she knew she'd read it anyway.

Rose went through all the gifts until there was only a small box left. She had saved Scorpius' gift for last. She held the small box with much trepidation. When he had first handed it to her, she had no idea what it could be. But now, now she had a clue and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Taking a deep breath Rose carefully she removed the green wrapping paper. She gasped when she saw the black velvet box. Her hands froze. She knew it. She wanted to curse her stupidity for thinking it would be anything else. Or maybe curse Scorpius for thinking _it_ would make a good birthday gift.

Rose didn't need to look to know that inside was the Malfoy family ring. She was scared that if she saw it she was going to like it, and if she liked it she was going to wear it, and there was no way she was going to wear the Malfoy family ring. She wasn't going to marry Scorpius because she was going to find a way out of it.

Despite her inner turmoil Rose couldn't resist. She lifted the lid and looked inside. It was gorgeous. A big emerald was surrounded by many tiny diamonds set on a simple white gold band. It was absolutely stunning. She couldn't wear it. There was no way.

Twenty minutes later and Rose still had not moved from her spot on the bed where she was looking at the ring. She repeated over and over in her head that she should close the box she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She also knew it was a bad idea to try it on but her fingers kept itching for it. It was a catch twenty-two. It was beautiful but she didn't want it. She knew she'd keep it but she wanted to send it back. She couldn't send it back, because it would hurt Scorpius. Why did she care if she hurt Scorpius? Because he is her fiancé; even though she doesn't want to marry him.

She needed to snap out of it. She had never been more unfocused. She couldn't go on for this. If her thoughts stayed on this path she'd never leave this spot on her bed. What she needed to do was calm down and focus. She has a year. One whole year too look for a loophole. Sure this was supposed to be her last stress free year before she had to go out and join the real world. She could take a minor setback. This was her last chance to truly be her own person.

Rose wasn't sure if Scorpius would be one of those controlling husbands but being married wasn't part of the plan, and truthfully she doesn't really know him.

Sure she had her obligatory crush on him eons ago. Every girl did. He's cute buy not cocky and he was smart and didn't brag. Plus he was in Slytherin so he automatically had that bad boy rep. And sure over the years he got taller. He started to grow his hair out so it now goes down to his shoulders. Maybe, just maybe Rose liked the way Scorpius ruffled his hair when he was nervous, but that was not the point.

The point was she really didn't know anything about him. She knew he dated Reece Sinclair in fourth year. She had nothing but nice things to say about him. If memory served right they broke up because she was too clingy. She didn't hear about him dating other girls but then again they were in different houses and had different rumor mills. Rose did not keep up with his love life. She never shown much interest in Scorpius or any other guy. She went on one Hogsmeade date with Mark Phelps that one time. But he took her to Madame Puddifoot's and kept trying to fill her up. It was a mistake and one she hadn't planned on making again.

Rose screamed in frustration. She did not want to spend the rest of the day thinking about Scorpius or any other guy. She didn't want to think about the stupid marriage contract either. It was all just too much to take in. What she needed was some clean air and maybe some adrenaline. So she changed into her track suit, grabbed her iPod and went out for a jog.

She ran for miles and miles passing the Potter house and kept going. As she ran she listened to songs her favourite female empowering songs. There was something great about listening to women who went through similar things she has. Although she doubt there is a song about her exact situation. When Rose was too sore to move and her lungs were screaming for a break she leaned against a wide oak tree and slid down its trunk. Breathing heavy, and sweaty, with her hair sticking every which way Rose closed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss"

Rose's eyes snapped open. Standing over her was a man in a bright yellow jacket and a weird looking hat stood over her.

Rose cursed in her head, he must be a police officer.

"There's no sleeping at the park" the police man said.

Rose looked around her. When she stopped she hadn't realized she was in a park but sure enough there were swing sets and a sandbox nearby. More importantly it was dark out. How long had she been asleep in the park?

"I'm sorry" Rose said getting to her feet. She was very dizzy and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She should've at least eaten a couple of biscuits Anya the house elf sat out while she was at Apollo's.

"Take it easy" the police officer said because Rose seemed unbalanced. He held out a hand to steady her and she thanked him again.

"I hadn't realized I fell asleep. I went for a run, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" Rose said her words coming out low and unsure.

"No problem miss. You look a little dehydrated. I would suggest you carry water with you for the next time you run" he said.

"Thank you" Rose said politely. She vaguely wondered what time it was and how far away from home was she.

Rose began walking out of the park knowing that the police officer was still watching her. She walked a ways until she had the cover of thick trees before she disapparated.

Rose found herself outside of the Potter's house. She knocked and then let herself in. She walked into the kitchen where Ginny was making dinner. It was that late.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," Rose said hugging her, "Thanks for the gift. I haven't had the chance to send out thank you letters."

"Don't you worry about that. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Is Albus here?"

"Yeah he should be in his room. If you plan on sticking around for awhile I've got dinner in the oven" Ginny said.

"I can't. I haven't been home all day. I just wanted to stop by and see if Al is in. I need to talk to him real quick" Rose said.

"Sure thing, he's up in his room. Been spending too much time in his room if you ask me. You two should get together more often."

"We'll try" Rose said. She hugged her aunt before dashing upstairs to Al's room.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Bugger off Lily!" Al's voice came through the door.

"Stop wanking yourself I'm coming in" Rose said. She opened the door and was glad to see that Al was fully clothed.

"Oh Rose, I didn't know that was you" Al said dropping his quill and shutting a book he seemed to be working in.

With a wave of his wand Al made the lights come on in the room. Rose had to blink at the sudden brightness. Al's room was really messy. For someone one who has been spending a lot of time in his room he sure doesn't clean it often.

"Did you know?" Rose asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Know what?" Al asked. He spun his chair around so he could face her.

"Scorpius. And me." Al rose his eyebrow. "The marriage contract. He never told you? I thought you guys were best friends."

"Hold on wait" Al said, "You mean that contract that appeared on your birthday?"

"Yes"

"What does it have to do with Scorpius?"

"Everything!" Rose got up and began the all too familiar pacing. "He is the one I'm supposed to marry."

"Seriously?" Al asked.

Rose was exasperated. "Yes! He never told you?"

Al shrugged. "He mentioned a long time ago that he had a fiancée. It's a pureblood thing, I know a lot of people who are engaged. Hey at least you actually know the guy you're going to marry."

"I'm not marrying him" Rose said. She couldn't believe Al seemed so nonchalant about this.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know him!"

"Get to know him. You've got time"

"I have a year, and most of that time will be spent in school."

"You go to the same school as him and you have a lot of the same classes" Al pointed out.

"That's not the point" Rose said.

"Then what's the point?" Al asked.

Rose frowned. "What's up with you today? You're acting more like a guy than normal"

"I'm acting more like a guy? Maybe it's because I am one" Al said sarcastically.

"Don't be a prick" Rose said.

"What do you want me to do?" Al asked.

"Tell me that no is one is going to be forced into marrying anyone else, and that no one will die as a consequence."

"Come here" Rose walked over to his outstretched arms. "Your father isn't going to die because of you. You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to. Everything will work itself out in the end, it always does."

"Thanks" Rose said. She knew he was lying to her. Something was going to happen all because of this stupid contract, but it helped to hear the lie.

"Look at this as fate, everything happens for a reason" Al whispered.

Fate. Again.

"Sorry for railing at you. I'm sure you're busy. I should head home, mum is probably finished with dinner" Rose said wiping the slow leaking tears from her eyes.

"It's that late already? Damn, I wasted the whole day away. I really have to finish this."

"I'm not going to hold you up. Visit me when you get some free time. You spend way too much time in this room" Rose said as she got up to leave, "people will think you're doing _stuff_ in here."

When Rose got home she was right, her mother was setting the dinner table.

"Sorry I've been gone all day" Rose said.

"It's okay. We've all been a bit busy lately. Get your brother and wash your hands."

Rose told Hugo it was time to eat and she washed her hands and went down to the dining room. Like yesterday everyone was in their normal seats and it was silent.

Rose sat down. They were having beef stroganoff and vegetables.

"So champ, what did you do today?" Ron asked trying to break the tense silence.

"Lils, the twins, and I went to that new magical zoo that the Scammanders are opening. It was pretty cool" Hugo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"See any Crumpled Horn Snorlacks?" Rose teased.

"Luna kept pointing them out but I didn't see a thing" Hugo said.

Hermione had a forced smile on her face. She was always liked that whenever it came to one of Luna's so-called rare animals. Everyone knew on the inside she was battling to scream out that they don't exist but she wouldn't do that to a friend.

"That's nice. What did you do today Rose?" Hermione managed to say.

"Study for your NEWTS already?" Hugo muttered.

"No."

"Oh that's right you were practicing your walk down the aisle" Hugo jeered.

That earned him a smack upside his head.

"Actually I went and paid Apollo Greengrass a visit" Rose said.

"What? Why did you do that?" Ron asked nearly choking on his peas.

"I wanted to see if I could talk him out of enforcing the contract." Rose stabbed her peas with her fork and noticed that the whole table was looking at her waiting for her to continue. "He's not going to. I did find out who is only grandson is."

"Scorpius" Hermione said nodding.

"Seriously?" Hugo asked.

"Yep" Rose said popping the P.

All of a sudden Hugo started laughing uncontrollably.

Rose rolled her eyes at her brother. "How'd you know?" she asked mum.

"We went to school with Astoria Greengrass, she was a few years younger than us. I remember reading in the paper when she married Malfoy. I couldn't remember if her older sister got married or had kids so I went through the archives at the Daily Prophet and looked up them up. Daphne only had daughters. That left it to be Scorpius" Hermione said frowning all the way at her son who wouldn't stop laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Rose demanded.

"Language Rose"

"The…look on…dad's…face" Hugo said between guffaws.

Rose looked at her father who looked like me might be having a stroke, aneurysm, and a heart attack all at once.

"Dad?"

Ron pushed away from the table. He never left the table before with food still on his plate. "I won't have my only daughter marry a Malfoy!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you signed the damn contract" Rose snapped.

"Rose" her mum chided. "Sit down Ron, yelling isn't going to change anything."

Ron was so shocked Hermione was speaking to him that he sat down. Even Hugo stopped laughing.  
"We'll find you away out of this Rosie, I swear" Ron muttered.


	6. Chapter 5 Letters

**Drowning in You**

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters you may recognize they belong to JKR**_

**Chapter Five: Letters**

"Knock, Knock."

"Go away" Rose yelled at the door.

The door opened and Rose groaned. She quickly shoved the box under her pillow.

"Merlin's pants Rosie," Lily Potter said as she entered the room. "You look as bad as Albus. He too, hasn't left his room in a week."

"Our school letters came in. Roxy is down stairs bribing your mum into making blueberry scones. You are going to get up and take a shower. I'm going to pick out something cute for you to wear and we're going to Diagon Alley to go school shopping."

"I hate shopping" Rose muttered.

"You'll love shopping with me. Come on" Lily opened up the shades so light could flood into the room. "I plan on shopping all day, so every minute you spend in bed is a minute wasted."

"Go by yourself" Rose said.

"I need you to side-apparate me"

"Have Roxy do it"

"She doesn't have her license"

"Neither do I"

"Get out of bed or I'll use my wand. And don't even bother looking for yours it's in my pocket."

Rose sat up. "How'd you get my wand?"

"Silent summoning charm when I first entered."

"I hate you"

"I love you too. You have twenty minutes to take a shower, add an extra five to wash your hair."

Rose got up. She knew she was being stupid. She had tried on the ring four days ago. Not only did the damn thing fit but it looked good on her hand. Effing fate. Rose took the ring off as fast as she could. It was probably paranoia talking but it felt like the ring had a compulsion charm on it making her want to wear it and not take it off.

Every since she tried on the ring Rose only left her room to eat and use the bathroom. She did make some use of her time by sending thank you notes to everyone who gave her a birthday present, everyone except Scorpius. She tried to write him a letter but they all came off as mean or insufficient. It wasn't like she could write _thanks for the ring, it's lovely. Too bad I can't wear it. I'm sending it back._ Even in her mind that sounded like a bitch move.

Dragging herself out of bed, Rose went and took a shower.

When she got out of the shower she was surprised to see Lily was still in her room, and worse she was holding the box.

"Put that down" Rose said.

"Wow, that was a fast shower. Is this from…?"

"No one"

Lily shrugged and put the box back under Rose's pillow.

"Here you go, wear this." Lily held up a hanger that held a white tank top with yellow shooting stars and a bright yellow skirt.

"You got this out of my closet?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it still has the tags. I don't know why you haven't worn it before. It's cute."  
Then it clicked she got it as a birthday gift from one of her dormmates named Bryoni.

"It's short" Rose pointed out.

"You have nice long legs. I hope you shaved."

"Yes, I shaved I might have been out of it but that doesn't mean I'm just going to let myself go" Rose grumbled as she snatched the hanger from Lily and started to get dressed.

"You didn't see what I saw when I entered this room." Lily said.

When Rose was fully dressed she went with Lily to the kitchen.

Roxy punched her in the arm as soon as she saw her.

"Ow. What was that for?" Rose groaned as she massaged her ar11m.

"You said you wanted to train together this summer but every time I stopped by so far you're either not here or sleep. What happened to 'this is going to be our year. We're going to be the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen.' Remember when you said that?"

Of course Rose did. "Nothing is going the way I planned this summer."

"Oh Rose, you're finally out of bed" Hermione said. "I just called into work. Here are your letters."

"Letters?"

Hermione nodded.

Rose picked up the letters. The first one was heavy like it held a badge. Rose tore it open, tossed the actual letters on the counter and fished out the badge.

"I thought…" she said to Roxy.

Roxy shook her head, "I knew if I didn't make captain, you would" Roxy said.

"I was supposed to be head girl" Rose said. "Did you at least get that?"

Roxy shook her head.

"Who in the hell is Head Girl?"

"Language Rose" her mom chided.

"What is McGonagall thinking? Forget going to Diagon Alley let's go to Hogwarts. I want to know how come I didn't make head girl."

"There is nothing wrong with being made quidditch captain. Besides McGonagall doesn't spend her break at school" Hermione said. She hugged her daughter, "I'm still proud of you."

"Thank you."

Rose bit into a scone still upset. No one in the school had higher grades. No one else was as friendly and sociable. Rose remembered what Scorpius said about her being hard to talk to. She supposed sometimes she could be a bit oblivious to the things around her but that didn't mean she didn't deserve to be head girl.

"Who's the other letter from?" Roxy asked.

Rose had forgotten all about the second letter. She didn't recognize the handwriting on the outside so she slid it opened and pulled out the paper.

_Dear Rose,_

_I got my school letter yesterday, I made Head Boy. Did you get yours yet? I bet you make Head Girl. You are the smartest girl in our class. You said I could write, so I'm writing. My parents come back, next week. Maybe you would like to meet them. Let me know we could set up a date or something._

_-Scorpius Malfoy._

"So who is it from?' Roxy asked again as Rose lifted her head from the letter.

"Scorpius." Rose folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"Malfoy?" Roxy asked just as Lily said "I knew it."

"Yes, Malfoy. What other Scorpius do we know?" Rose said. "Aren't we leaving?"

"What did he want?"

"It was probably a love letter" Lily teased.

"Why would he send her a love letter? Make sense Lily. He probably made head boy and wanted to see if she's head girl."

"Thanks for that reminder" Rose muttered. She went outside.

"Wait, you have to side-a-long me" Lily said following her out.

"You're not going to say why Malfoy is writing you" Roxy said.

The last thing Rose wanted was to spend another day thinking non-stop about Scorpius.

"He's kind of my fiancé" Rose snapped.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MALFOY?!"

"Could you be any louder?" Rose hissed.

"I don't know why you don't like Scorpius" Lily said.

"He's a Slytherin"

"He's a nice Slytherin"

"He's a nerd"

"A sexy nerd so it doesn't count"

"He doesn't like quidditch"

Lily frowned. "I don't have anything to say to that. But think of how cute their babies will be."

"Merlin's arse Lily!" Rose said holding her heart. "Don't talk like that. Do you know how fast my heart is beating? I could end up apparating you to the middle of the ocean. Can we please just get out of here and not talk about Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm cool with that" Roxy said.

"Sure let's go" Lily said. She grabbed a hold of Rose.

They made it to Diagon Alley in one piece despite Rose's fast beating heart.

"Let's go get our books first, to get them out of the way. My bag has an undetectable extension charms" Roxy suggested.

Shopping actually turned out to be a fun experience. It helped Rose clear her mind and it was good to spend time with her friends. She needed to remember that the next time she felt super stressed. Once they had everything they needed and wanted the girls went to Flortecuse's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Did your dad give you this much money to go school shopping?" Rose asked as Lily paid for their ice cream.

"No, I have a job" Lily said proudly.

"Where?"

"Scammander Zoo. It opened on Monday. I work at the door selling tickets or in the gift shop sometimes. I get bonuses in the gift shop because I'm good at convincing people to spend money. It's fun and I get to pet the animals when we aren't open."

"I heard it was open. We should all go support Luna some day. I can go Saturday, I'm not working then" Roxy said.

"You have a job too" Rose asked.

"I'm interning at the Prophet" Roxy said. "It's not as fun as working at the joke shop but it plays better. Plus the chief editor told me he really likes my pictures and might hire me out as a photographer when I graduate next year."

It seemed like everyone was moving forward with their lives. Everyone but Rose. She had a lot of plans for the summer and she hadn't acted on them. What was she thinking? She couldn't spend four days in bed, plus the three weeks doing contract research, doing nothing for her career and expect to be offered a job. She had to work for it. Maybe that was why she didn't make head girl, she got distracted easily.

Rose wasn't paying attention and she walked into some one.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said automatically and took a step back.

The woman standing in front of her was hearing expensive ivy robes that would've sucked to have ice cream spilt on. She also had her black hair coiled into a high bun on her head, with her sea green eyes, and haughty poise Rose realized who she ran into.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Astoria Malfoy looked Rose up and down. Rose didn't know why all of Scorpius' relations was doing that. It made her feel odd. "Miss Weasley, we finally met at last."

"Scorpius said you weren't due back from Morocco until next week" Rose blurted.

"Certain _engagements_ required I come home early. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Rose wasn't expecting that question so she answered automatically "Quidditch training with my cousin."

"Cancel it. I'll be expecting you at the manor at 10."

The three girls watched as Astoria walked away.

"So that's what you're marrying into" Roxy said, "she seemed like a snake."

"She was a Ravenclaw" Rose said automatically. She didn't even know how she knew that.

"Whatever she seemed creepy" Roxy said.

"So are you going to go?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" Rose muttered. "Let's go get some lunch and then go do something fun."

The girls ate at the Leaky Cauldron. They greeted quite a few of their friends who were going school shopping as well. They even tired to play darts on the new set up Hannah Longbottom did. Roxy won but Lily swore she was using nonverbal magic.

When Rose got home she was feeling good about herself. She wasn't going to sit around and waste the rest of her summer. The first thing she was going to do was write back to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I didn't make Head Girl so I'm super bummed about that, but I made quidditch captain so I'm not too disappointed. I ran into your mum today in Diagon Alley today. Did she tell you? She wants me to come over. I shouldn't even say wants it sounded more like a demand. Your mum is a bit scary and if it's possible more intimidating than Apollo. So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow._

_-Rose_

* * *

_ AN: To all the people who follow this story, I'm super sorry for the wait. I'm going to try to update more often. _


End file.
